1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inflating pump, and more particularly to an innovative one which has auxiliary knotting functions for air balloons.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The inflating pump herein refers to a special inflating pump for air balloons, rather than for tires.
The inflating pump for air balloons is typically provided with a cylinder; of which, a tapered outlet nozzle is protruded from the top of the cylinder for sleeving of the opening of air balloons. A handle is protruded from the end of the cylinder, extended into the cylinder via a shaft lever and connected with a piston in the cylinder. With this design, the users push and pull the handle repetitively to activate the piston such that compressed air is released from the outlet nozzle to fill up the air balloons.
Alternatively, the handle and shaft lever of the conventional inflating pump for air balloons can be set at the top of the cylinder, and the outlet nozzle set at the handle.
Some shortcomings are still observed from either type of said inflating pumps for air balloons. For instance, when the inflating pump is employed to fill up an air balloon, the users may find it very difficult for knotting of the opening due to lack of any design of auxiliary knotting mechanism on the air balloons.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.